Your Life is Greater to Me
by Destinysfailure
Summary: Winning a contest is the easy part. Taking a bullet for Logan Mitchell as he's about to get shot? The not so easy part. Travy, my best friend, and I are in for a whirlwind of a time with Big Time Rush. He's in it for the girls...I'm in it for the Logan.
1. Prologue: iSaved YOUR life, bitch

**Prologue**

**..**

**..**

How I Got To Meet Logan Mitchell

..

.

"Travis, that can't be what I think it is, right?" I asked my best friend nervously. He turned and looked at the man approaching the famous boy band and his jaw dropped.

"Oh yes, that's definitely a gun," he replied quietly. "And he's definitely aiming it at them. I can't say I blame him, but-"

"-Come ON, Travis, this is serious!" I scolded. "Life or death here! And no one is seeing this but us! I gotta do something. I can't just stand here."

"Wait, Jenna, what do you **think** you're going to go?" he asked as I ran out in front of the screaming crowd of girls. The mysterious figure was cloaked in an entire black ensemble, so he blended in well with the horde of people. I pushed my way through the girls and saw his finger begin its descent towards the trigger.

"_LOOK OUT!_" I screamed, even over the gunshot. The bullet was flying straight towards Logan Mitchell's chest, and I knew it, too. I flung myself with just the right amount of force over the red velvet rope, right in front of him. The bullet collided with my left arm, and I screamed in pain, falling to the red carpet. A bunch of security guards came and grabbed the man, quickly calling the police and an ambulance. I lay sprawled out in front of the famous stars and moaned over and over again.

"'Effin A," I swore as my sickly red blood poured out of the wound. You could tell the bullet was buried deep under my skin, and it wasn't going to be easy to get out.

"Oh my God," Logan finally said, kneeling beside me. This was the most unfortunate twist of luck ever- here was the guy I'd been waiting forever to meet, and I was bleeding my guts out in front of him. I tried to smile, really, but the best I could do was a sickly grimace.

"I-I'm Jenna," I told him.

"Jenna….thank you," he said slowly, watching my wound. He tore off a piece of his sleeve and bound it around the wound tightly. I screamed again in pain, but the bleeding was beginning to stop a little. "You literally saved my life."

"A-Anything for you," I whispered (to my complete and utter horror). He smiled a little, and I saw the flashing lights of the ambulance headed towards us. The crowd was literally in mass panic; girls were running everywhere, screaming, and here was Big Time Rush huddled around me.

"We owe you Big Time, Jenna," James said, kneeling beside Logan.

"Oh God," I cried out, my arm still throbbing. "It- ow, fuck!" Logan's hand reached up and brushed my cheek several times, causing me to blush and the pain to die away just a little bit.

"Why would you want to save my life?" he asked.

"Your life is….greater than mine," I answered just before I finally blacked out in pain.

…

..

.

**Warning- This story contains Travis seriously hating on Big Time Rush, lots of OC lovin', and some serious sexy BTR!**

**All my love,**

**Destinysfailure.**


	2. Crazyass Contest WinningFTW

_Thanks for the few reviews I've gotten so far- perhaps this is a good story, methinks! Haha. Okay, so here's the __**for-realzies**__ chappy one. Enjoy!_

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

…

Chapter**One**

Travis and I win a contest

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

"TURN IT DOWN!" shouted Travis over another one of my awesome car-jamming sessions. I was listening to the new Big Time Rush album, as usual, at the highest volume I knew I could go without blowing out my speakers (not that I haven't done that before).

"I can't hear you," I said gleefully as I sang along with the guys I'd come to love. Of course, I did have my favorite- Logan Mitchell. He had the prettiest brown eyes and the coolest, kind-of spiky dark hair. Plus he was smart- unlike James, who kind of annoyed me with the whole pretty-pretty thing. That's probably why I hung out with Travis so much- he was a brilliant kind of dude, and lady killer like James was, but we were just best friends. Sometimes people swore we were just separated at birth.

"I KNOW!" he yelled, turning down the volume knob. I huffed angrily.

"Travis, you're ruining my mojo. I only drive good when the music's loud."

"You _barely_ drive _well _when the music's loud," he retorted. "Now, concentrate. I'm turning on the radio very low. So don't listen, just drive."

We were headed out to the big city again, which was a big deal when you lived in the country of Michigan. Of course, by standards the big city was actually a very small city with a shopping mall and a Wal-Mart, but that was a pretty huge deal for us. I begged Travis to go with me because I wanted the new Kingdom Hearts game (I was a geek like that), and he agreed only because we were going to the music store afterwards.

"….and now, call in to WIOG if you know this answer!" said the radio DJ excitedly. "A girl comes to America on the Fourth of July, parties for three days, and comes back on the Fourth of July. How did she do it? Call in now! We're waiting for your answer!"

"That's so easy," Travis and I said in unison. I grinned as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number quickly. He waited for a few seconds, and they actually picked up. I was freaking out and not driving a straight line. He shot me this look and I concentrated more on my driving and less on what was happening.

"Yeah, did you get the answer to the contest question?" he asked. "No? Good. The boat's name was the Fourth of July."

I was laughing in the background. "Dude, that riddle is old news at our school." He nodded.

"Yes? We won…._what?_" he said excitedly. "Hollywood? Big Time….wait, Big Time who?"

"HOLY EFF, BIG TIME RUSH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "We're gonna meet _**Big Time Rush!**_" I fell silent again as he pointed towards the road, but I was shaking with excitement. I parked in a lot by a McDonald's as we came into the city and turned off the car, watching Travis give all his details away. Finally when he hung up he looked at me and laughed, shaking his head.

"We're going to Hollywood to meet Big Time Rush," he explained. "Tomorrow. We have plane tickets to pick up at the radio station, and-"

He couldn't finish the rest of his sentence because I started to drive away, screaming.

"Wow, you guys sure picked these up fast!" the DJ told us as we showed up five minutes later. Hey, I was a good driver on occasion! "You leave tomorrow- don't be late to your flight. You're staying in Hollywood for two weeks sponsored by Sony Records, and you get to meet Big Time Rush and hang out with the band in this time period. We've also given you extra money to spend, and the hotel is free as well-"

"Great, great, when do we leave again?" I asked excitedly. Travis rolled his eyes and took the tickets.

"Thanks again, man," he said, and they exchanged an awkward man-hug. Oh, the joys of being a girl. "See you later."

"Oh!" the DJ said as we were about to leave. "You guys should come back here right after the two weeks so we can do a live radio interview, gotcha?"

"Definitely!" I answered, and we walked out richer and happier.

"Hollywood, baby!" Travis laughed. "We can see the sights, graffiti the letters-"

"-You can't do that anymore, bud, they blocked it off," I explained.

"Well, we'll do it anyways. We'll see where Brad Pitt lives, and buy tons of cool, useless stuff for our families and friends, and eat out every freaking night!" he cheered. Wow, he was more excited about all this than even I was.

"Yeah, but we get to meet Big Time RUSH!" I shouted. Everyone in the parking lot turned and stared at us as we began to do this weird jig-thing that started as a river dance and ended as doing the sprinkler while walking.

"I'd say we've embarrassed ourselves enough for a few weeks," Travis said.

"Nah. We could have done a lot worse."

"What could have been worse than my attempt at river dancing?"

"We could have said we just lost our viginity."

"Ooh, good one. I LOST MY VIRGINITY! WOOOOOOOOT!" he shouted.

The parking lot fell awkwardly silent.

"Yeah, you definitely embarrassed us enough for a year. Good work though." We high-fived and got back into my car.

..

..

~The NEXT MORNING! AHHHHH!~

..

..

"Have a safe trip, call _**every night**_, and be safe!" my Mom yelled after me as Travis came in his car to pick me up. It was four in the morning, and we were going to be late if she didn't stop yelling random instructions at me.

"Yes Mom, I'll use a con-dam!" I replied, laughing. "But really, Mom, I'll be safe. I'll call, too. Don't worry!" I got into his car just before I knew she was going to start up again. I threw my three suitcases and carry-on into the backseat.

"Did you need to pack your whole house?" he asked as we started off towards the airport.

"It's two weeks, Trav, and I need clothing."

"You're such a girl."

"Yes, that's what they call you when you don't have a penis." This got even him to laugh at an early hour and we started our long drive towards the airport.

"So what do you think Big Time Rush is going to be like?" I asked him.

"Four stupid men in a group together," he answered in a Travis-like fashion.

"You _know_ they aren't stupid."

"Yes, but you can't seriously be in love with all four of them."

"Indeed you are correct, my good man. I'm only in love with one."

"Which one? I need to remember so I can shoot him first."

"I'm not going to tell you if that's what you're planning on."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Jenna Renee."

"Pull my middle name into this all you want, Travis Robert, but I'm not saying."

"TELL ME OR WE'RE NOT GOING."

"….LOGAN MITCHELL!" I shouted angrily. "There you got me to say it. Now promise me you left all your explosives at home?"

"Safe and secure," he answered. He really didn't have any weapons, but I wasn't taking any risks.

Finally, after two hours of strenuous driving and argument on who to murder first from Big Time Rush, we arrived at the airport and just barely made the flight out. I had never been on a plane before, but it wasn't flying that I was nervous about- I was nervous about meeting four extremely talented, amazing guys in Hollywood. Plus I found out it was going to be at a huge concert of theirs and we had VIP front-row standing. Quite literally I was freaking out. Good thing Travis would be there.

..

…

..

…

..

_Enjoyed the chapter? Hated it? Wanted to make love to Travis? (Well, you can't. He's not here right now.) THEN REVIEW IT!_

_It's right down below this. Just click and stuff._

_Bye now!_

_(Oh yes, and Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and things like that to you as well!)_


	3. There's A Date On My Fucking Cast!

Chapter**Two**

…

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

The best concert ever…then, hospital

…

..

..

.

.

"Hollywood smells like crap," I commented as we stepped out of the airport.

"What did you expect to smell? Roses and daises?" Travis said sarcastically as he grabbed our luggage. Well, more like struggled- he could only carry one of my bags with his. "What did you pack, rocks?"

"No, I packed things I will need, promise," I answered, grabbing the rest of my suitcases.

"Oh! We have a ride, I guess." I looked to where Travis was pointing and saw a man with a board in his hands that read "Jenna/Travis." Crazy he knew our names! We walked up to him and nodded and he dropped the sign.

"Follow me, guys," he said, grinning. We followed the well-dressed man through the crowd and he led us to a long black limo peppered with BTR stickers and headshots that were really quite hot, I had to admit. He opened the door for us in a true limo-driver fashion, to my amusement. As we climbed in the television turned on to a Big Time Rush episode (my favorite, too- the first one) and a mini-fridge opened, revealing several flavors of pop.

"Oh my word," I whispered in disbelief. "We're halfway famous."

"You mean all the way famous," he replied, grabbing a pop and cracking it open. It all seemed to come so naturally to him. I just sat there and stared at the tv as we started to drive off towards wherever the concert was.

I had carefully concocted the perfect concert-type clothing; a purple fender guitar shirt with a black vest over it, the sweetest dark-wash jeans I owned, and my old beat-up converses. I felt awesome and probably looked awesome, too, but Travis would never tell me that, so I went by my own judgment. My red hair fell in loose curls around my face and I had my good 'ol aviator sunglasses on top my head.

The limo finally stopped and I looked out the window to see we were surrounded by a bunch of screaming girls.

"I LOVE YOU BIG TIME RUSH!" one screamed into the window. I rolled mine down halfway and narrowed my eyes.

"Well, they don't love you. Give us some breathing room," I said.

"Dude, look at all these girls," Travis said, mesmerized. Myself, acting as the mature older sister, gave him a singular piece of advice he wouldn't forget.

"They aren't going to have sex with you unless you're famous, Travy." They all seemed to part as the limo driver opened the door and Travis and I got out, wearing our awesome VIP passes around our necks. Stylish and amazing! We walked the length of the red carpet and I expected the fans to quiet down because we were nobodies, but cameras still flashed around us like nuts.

"ARE YOU SOMEONE'S GIRLFRIEND?" one yelled at me.

"No," I answered quickly and with a hint of disgust. Travis and I walked into the building and went all the way to the front row, which was standing-room only, and put our arms up onto the concrete of the stage. The place smelled like fame- everything was new plastic, and roadies were setting up fog machines, the Big Time Rush logo sign, and several can lights. That's when I saw one of the roadies struggling with a light and began to watch it slowly plummet to the ground. Having knowledge of lights from my Dad's DJ-ing service I hopped up on stage (some guy was yelling at me, but I could care less) and caught the light right in front of the poorly-trained roadie's eyes.

"Wow, lucky you were here," he said. "That's the last can light we have extra."

"I'm glad I could help," I answered, extending my hand. He took it and I helped him up. To my surprise I found I was looking into James Diamond's eyes, and he grinned.

"I'm not very good at this job….," he admitted, putting a hand behind his head.

"I uh…..I guess not," I answered, but just barely. This was it- I was meeting them! AHHHHH!

"I'm James. James Diamond," he said, flipping his hair. "And who are you, beautiful?"

"Jenna," I told him, regaining myself. "Help me get this light up before you almost drop everything else." He kept a good spirit up as we hooked the light onto the iron brackets on the sides of the stage.

"Dude, hurry up!" complained a familiar voice backstage. "We finished setting up thirty minutes ago! You should have done your hair last!"

"I couldn't help it!" he yelled back, pulling out his nasty black comb and brushing it back. "Now, where were we, Jenna?"

"We were done. Have a good concert, James," I said, rolling my eyes but still smiling. He smiled back and ran backstage. I jumped off the stage and stood beside Travis, which was becoming increasingly difficult as the fans began to pour in.

"That was cute," Travis said sarcastically. "Is that the one I'm murdering?"

"You can tell by the rejection I served him that that's not the one you're murdering, m'dear," I answered, smiling. "Now, grab onto this stage like your life depends on it, because it's going to once all these girls get in here." Suddenly the theater shook with the screams of thousands of fan girls and we were being pushed in every which direction but up. Travis turned around for one second then looked back at me in horror.

"I'm the only guy here," he said. Good thing I could read lips.

"You're fine! I'll protect you!" I yelled, laughing. He smiled a little but still looked nervously ill. Just as the last fans were pouring into the now-tiny arena Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and….da da da DA!...Logan Mitchell ran on from backstage, clapping and grinning. The entire crowd seemed to light on fire with spirit, and the screaming and yelling became impossibly louder.

"What's up, Hollywood?" asked Kendall Knight. I turned to see dozens of "I Love Kendall" and "Kendall, Marry Me!" signs being extended into the air. He grinned, but I could tell he didn't like the signs very much. "We're gonna start with our new song 'Til I forget about you!'" The music started and the boys started their dancing and singing, and quite beautifully, too. I watched as Logan did dozens of backflips and vocal solos, but he didn't even look at me once. James looked at me several times, winking and flipping his hair. Even Carlos stopped to look at me (after James nudged him several times in my direction) and smiled. I totally blushed then. Still, Logan didn't even look at me. The song finally ended and they started yet another one. The concert continued on like this for a good two hours, then finally it was done and all the screaming fans had left.

"I think I lost a good twenty years of hearing," Travis complained as we walked out.

"You loved it, secretly," I answered, giggling.

"VERY secretly."

"Oh shut up." That's when I saw the man with the gun, and that's when the _real_ story begins.

White. White was the first color I saw when I opened my eyes. Not a pretty, welcoming white either; a sickly, blank white of a hospital room. A few bed sheets covered my body, and I was wearing the most ugliest hospital gown that man had invented. The worst part of all is that my ass was cold, and I KNEW it was backless. Come on, I took a bullet! Can't I get a closed gown?

"You're awake!" Travis said from beside me. He looked absolutely relieved when he stood beside me and looked at me face. "I can't believe you took a bullet for one of those guys. You don't even know them!"

"Hey, I don't know them, but they don't need to _die_," I answered weakly. He managed to chuckle.

"I'll give you that," he said. "Oh, the one you like so much is pacing in the hallway outside. Should I go get him?"

"Logan Mitchell is pacing outside my room," I gulped nervously. "I can't do this. Can you sneak me out through the ventilation shafts?"

"I could do that, but that's not nice to do to a guy that you saved the life of," Travis grinned. "Plus it's embarrassing you and you're turning red, so it has to happen."

"Cruelty!" I shouted after him as he went into the hallway. In stepped Logan Mitchell, a face full of worry and anxiety, but it all washed away when we met eyes.

"You're alive!" he cheered.

"Mostly," I answered as my arm throbbed in pain. "It still hurts."

"Let me see," he said quickly, walking right up to my arm and examining it. Well, he did want to be a doctor someday, so maybe this was just him being normal. "Good thing they have a cast on this. It'll heal quickly. Well, mysterious fan girl, I really should thank you. You saved my life." He dropped my arm and sat beside me on the bed. I leaned up a little bit so I was sitting and looked him straight in the eyes. They were a beautiful, chocolate color.

"I'm glad I saved your life," I admitted. "Who else would sing with Big Time Rush?"

"They could have definitely found someone else," he grinned.

"And you know that's a lie," said a voice from the doorway. I looked over to see the rest of Big Time Rush standing there, grinning at me. First there was Kendall Knight, the blonde leader one. I liked him second best (Logan _always_ came first). Then came Carlos Garcia, the cute but slightly dangerous one. Last was James, who was giving me that stupid grin. The voice was naturally Kendall's. I wasn't too surprised.

"And she saves the day again," James laughed as he walked up next to me first. "Nice cast. Got a sharpie?"

"Well, I just woke up, so there's not much I know yet," I answered. "You'll have to search around." I left him to looking for a marker and turned to the other boys. "I'm really just glad I saw the guy- that was really close. Who would want to shoot you guys, anyways?"

"Who knows?" Kendall asked wearily, sitting in one of the few chairs in the room.

"My bet is the same people that want to shoot the Jonas Brothers," Travis shouted from outside. I groaned for his displeasure and shook my head.

"Just ignore him," I told BTR. "He's just jealous because he isn't in a band."

"NOT _YET_!" he yelled even louder. This time I just let him go and laughed a little.

"We seriously owe you though," Kendall said. "And we don't even know your name."

"Jenna," James answered suddenly, finding a black marker. "Her name's Jenna. She's the one who helped me with the lights."

"OH!" Carlos said, getting excited. "You're the girl James kept pointing at!"

I had to laugh at that. "That would most likely be me."

"So we owe you even more," Logan grinned. "Then again James can't do anything unless it's his hair."

"Not true!" James argued, starting to write a humongous paragraph on my poor arm. "One time I made chocolate chip cookies….and Carlos liked them!"

"That's because Carlos had a cold and couldn't taste anything," Logan said. "Those cookies were black, awful, and really gross."

"I dunno- they tasted good to me," Carlos grinned widely. "Kinda like the inside of a campfire!"

"Okay guys, back to reality here," Kendall chuckled. Yeah, he was definitely cute, but I was staring at Logan, who was turned towards the window in the hospital. "What can Big Time Rush do to thank you, Jenna?"

"You already are doing something for me," I admitted. They got very quiet and stared at each other, obviously confused. I started to giggle at their handsome faces, and James finally capped the pen and stared right into my eyes.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I won that contest thing," I told them. "You're supposed to be-"

"-YOU'RE THAT JENNA?" they said loudly in unison. I raised a very confused eyebrow and gave them a weird look.

"Uh…yeah, I guess so….why?"

"You're hot!" Carlos said quickly, still smiling like a moron. Logan slapped the back of his head, and Carlos lost the smile. "I mean….you're…._not_ going to need a favor 'cause you already won!"

"I guess that's right," I agreed, smiling. "How did you guys know about me?"

"They sent us your information," Kendall told me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we got a picture and know things about you," James said nonchalantly. "Nice picture- I personally would have enjoyed a 'girl next door' kind of look, but what you gave us was good."

"I'm not going to lie, guys, that's mildly creepy."

"Well, we wanted to know you weren't a stalker," Logan said. "After all, we have a few of those and we didn't want to hang out with one."

"Oh. So you think I'm a stalker." Logan held up his hands in innocence and shook his head quickly.

"That's not what I meant!" he said, obviously annoyed. "I meant that we didn't want someone who was going to be in love with us, so-"

"-So you think I'm in love with you?" I asked him, confused.

"I HOPE NOT!" he said even louder. My face fell, and he must have noticed, because his tone dropped. "Not that I would _mind_ that…I mean, I don't want you to….you see….oh, I give up."

"It's fine, Logan," I laughed, patting his hand. "I'm not desperately in love with you." _Lie._

"Okay," he said, almost looking relieved. I frowned and looked at the rest of the guys.

"So, how long am I in here for?"

"A few more days, then you can go," Carlos explained.

"Which reminds me- we should go," Kendall said, getting up. "We have a music video to shoot. See you later, Jenna." They all stood and left, except Logan.

"Are you okay?" he asked. My stomach had fell since he was happy I wasn't in love with him. He was hot, I was nobody. Who was I kidding? He hadn't fallen for me at all; he was the smart one! He had his head on straight! That mean he would be the least likely to go anywhere near my heart.

"Just fine." _Second lie._

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I mean, you don't look good."

"I'll be fine."_ Third lie._ "You need to shoot your music video.

"…I guess so," he said slowly. "But if you need me…." He grabbed the Sharpie from beside me and wrote his number on my cast. "Call that, okay? I'll see you soon." He smiled and walked out the door, leaving me a mess.

"Wait, you took my heart," I whispered, looking at the number now permanently etched into my cast. I just had to look at that paragraph that James had wrote:

**Jenna-**

**I secretly hope you're a fan girl of BTR, because you're almost as hot as me. Well, I take that back. You're hotter than me. So, if you're not busy Friday night, we should go see a movie or something. I'm glad you saved Logan's life, too- then we wouldn't have met. (winky face)**

**James Diamond**

"Oh dear," I mumbled. Travis walked in the door and frowned.

"What now?"

"I think I have a date written into this cast."

...

..

.

.

.

…

_So this was chapter two already! Hurrah! Please review, lemme know what you think, and check up on my story Boys On The Wall: Big Time Rush for more BTR goodness! Loves you guys! _


	4. Getting out of the hopsicle

** Author's Note: In this story, Big Time Rush isn't a show, just a band. So the characters are unaware of the Palmwoods and the other people inside of it. I do not own BTR.**

** Oh yes, and if you're keeping up on my story Boys On The Wall: Big Time Rush, I'm working on another chapter, I PROMISE! Also, YouTube stars story coming up as well as a Charlie Puth. If you don't know who that is, look him up. Okay, here's your chapter three guys!**

Chapter**Three**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Travis tells me all & we get out of the damn hospital

…

.

.

.

.

There was a soft knock at the door and it stirred me from my restless sleep. Travis was grinning at me.

"Good morning," he whispered. "Can I come in?"

"I guess," I answered. "But only if you pay up. Five bucks. It's expensive to see Hollywood's finest bodyguard in the hospital."

"I don't think I have that much to spare, Jen," he said, rolling his eyes. "How about you just sneak me in."

"I guess so." We both grinned and he sat in the chair beside me, where Kendall had sat earlier that week. I kind of missed the BTR guys….well, maybe just Logan. Only James when I was bored. They hadn't visited since that painfully awesome day.

"How are you feeling?" Trav asked, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Better. Doc says I can leave today," I told him proudly. He smiled and gave me his usual cheesy thumbs-up.

"Good, because we have a lot of Hollywood to see," he said excitedly. "The radio station heard what you did! They're excited to interview you after the trip. Plus the record company wants us to stay an extra week here on them to make up for all this hospital time."

"Extremely epic." I grinned and we high-fived. "What's first?"

"First is the Hollywood walk of fame. I need to find Betty White."

"….Why, Travis?"

"Because I want to get a picture with Betty White's star!" he said, throwing his hands into the air. "Why else, Jenna?"

"I dunno, I guess. Have you heard from the guys yet?"

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THESE THINGS!" I shouted, throwing my good arm into the air. "What did they say?"

"First off, dear, there are several flower arrangements around you," he pointed out. I looked around me to see dozens of gorgeous vases full of flowers everywhere. I couldn't help but smile, since most of them had my name on them in a ribbon.

"Travy, will you bring me one?" I asked him. He nodded and stood, grabbing the one beside him and handing it to me. "This one says, To Jenna: You're amazing. Logan." My heart skipped a few beats and I blushed a deep red. Travis merely laughed at me.

"Secondly, I took messages, don't worry," he reassured. "Kendall said to tell you hi and ask how you were doing- he was the first to call. Second was Carlos- apparently he wants to know if you'll be his bodyguard for real?" I laughed at Carlos' obvious cuteness.

"Third was James- and that wasn't the only time he's called, either. He's pretty serious about that cast date. I'm feeling getting a new layer over that cast so you don't have to see it."

"Be nice, Travis. And…?"

"Oh yes, and Logan called. He _really_ wanted to talk to you, but every time he called you were asleep. He sounded kind of upset- what did you do now?"

"Har har har," I said sarcastically. "Hand me my cell phone." He tossed me the phone and I held up my cast, reading the numbers that were in bold. A few rings and, to my horror, the line clicked with life.

"Hello?" Logan asked hesitantly. I could hear some singing in the background, and it was good singing, too. He must have been with BTR.

"Er, hi Logan," I answered nervously. "This is Jenna."

"Oh! Jenna!" he half-shouted into my ear. It sounded like he dropped something and there were several footsteps. The line fell silent.

"Hello?" I asked again, fearing he hung up.

"Sorry," he said. "We were recording."

"Oh! No, I'm the one who's sorry, I'll hang up now-"

"-No, don't hang up!" he said quickly. "I'm really glad to hear from you. Are you feeling better? I tried to call a couple times."

"So I've heard. Travis doesn't take good messages," I told him. "I'm feeling better. How are you?"

"Not so good." His voice dropped lower, as if someone were listening in. "I feel bad about the other day. I wasn't trying to say anything bad about you or to you, Jenna. I'm really not good around girls. The rest of the guys are."

"Wait. Carlos is?" I laughed.

"Well, all except him," he said, laughing too. "But really, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk."

"It's alright," I accepted happily. "If it helps, I'm no good with guys."

"You could have fooled me. James can't stop talking about you."

"…That's not really what I was going for."

"He thinks you're falling for him." His voiced hesitated. "You're not, are you?"

"No," I answered honestly. "I'm not falling for James, Logan."

"Okay," he sighed. "So, did you want to hang out with us tonight?"

"I'd love that. I'm a huge, adoring fan," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" I could hear a grin through his voice.

"Of course! We'll be there after checkout. Wait- where _are_ you guys?"

"The Palmwoods. Where else?"

"Well, we have the limo again," Travis grinned, opening another pop. I nodded, looking down at my now-darkened cast. It looked that way because Travley and I had doodled on every white space we saw. He cursed James' name several times during this, to my amusement, because of his large and lengthy paragraph. It was pretty funny.

"Where is the Palmwoods at?" I asked the driver through the sliding window between us.

"It's just outside of Hollywood," he answered. I looked closer and discovered the "man" was actually a boy around our age with spiky, blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes. "I'm Jesse."

"I'm Jenna, that's Travis," I said, pointing my finger in my best friend's direction. "Are you driving us yourself these two weeks, Jesse?"

"Yes I am," he told me. "I drive most stars or future stars through Hollywood."

"Like who?" Travis asked, intrigued.

"Well, I've driven Johnny Depp a few times," he started. "Kim Kardashian, Eminem, Rihanna, of course Big Time Rush, the stars of iCarly, Harrison Ford, a whole ton of them."

"What's that like?"

"Well, I don't talk to most of 'em," he laughed. "In fact, Orlando Bloom once threw a water bottle at my head because I was driving too slow."

"Full or empty?" I asked.

"Full."

"Oooo," Travis and I cringed in unison.

"Yes, we'll save the injury discussion for another time," Jesse grinned. "We're here!" Travis and I both peered out the darkened windows of the limo to see a huge, tan building with a sign that read "The Palmwoods" standing proudly in front of it. A few kids walked by nonchalantly. Apparently Big Time Rush wasn't very famous around here. We got out of the limo with some help from Jesse, and he left, leaving us standing in front of the huge building.

"So, now what?" Travis asked, confused.

"Now we go in and ask for the guys." We walked up the cement pathway and right into to main entrance, stopping at the desk. There was a grouchy older man there with a Palmwoods jacket on, going over a small stack of papers. He saw us and groaned.

"Welcome to the Palmwoods," he said. "How can I help you."

"Uh, we're looking for Big Time Rush," I explained. His eyes narrowed.

"The monkeys. Yes, they're probably out by the pool right now. You'll find them being destructive." He went back to his paperwork with a sneer. Travis laughed as we walked away.

"I like that man."

"How about you find a girl for you to like instead?"

"Now _that_ sounds like the least-destructive plan you've had in Hollywood so far," he said.

"You're a real riot, Travis. Now, be free!" I announced as we entered a nice outdoor pool area. There really were several girls walking around and talking, and Travis went to join them without hesitation. I decided I should try to be more like him.

"Jenna!" a voice called out from a distance. I looked to see the four boys sprawled out on chairs, smiling and waving. I waved back and walked over, narrowly avoiding being pushed into the pool.

"Guys, what's hanging?" I asked, sitting on a chair beside Kendall and putting my purse down.

"This is about it," Kendall answered me. "Getting some pool time."

"Actually, we're getting some tan time," James grinned. "That's what the Hollywood people do."

"No, that's what you do, James," Logan laughed, standing and sitting on the chair beside me. He began to whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry, I just have to see what he wrote on your cast. He can't stop bragging about it."

"Yeah, sure," I smiled, holding up my arm. Logan took it gently in his hand and read the huge, bolded paragraph with a bit of disgust and humor. First he frowned, then grimaced, then laughed, then turned to James.

"Wow, James, you don't sound like yourself at all," he said. To my amusement, James turned and winked at me, grinning cutely.

"That was the whole point, Logan my good man."

"Point or no point, you probably should have just asked the normal way," I giggled. "Travis was really pissed that he couldn't draw something where you wrote."

"Travis is the dark-haired one that was at the hospital, right?" Logan asked. I nodded. "Did you bring him because you guys are….?"

I laughed even harder at this. "No, Trav and I aren't dating. We're best friends. If we were dating, don't you think I'd be a little upset that he's walking around the Palmwoods with those three girls over there?" The boys' eyes all turned to my bestie, and then they gave a collective gasp of horror.

"How did_ he_ get the Jennifers to talk to him?" Carlos asked angrily. "They just ignore us!"

"Trav is actually quite amazing with girls," I explained. "He's a smooth talker."

"So then why hasn't he made a move on you?" Kendall asked.

"He did. I socked him in the nose and said I wasn't interested. We've been best friends ever since." Kendall laughed at this.

"Awesome. So-," Kendall started, when some very odd brunette walked up to us. She was dressed in a cowgirl outfit, or at least I thought she was. It was kind of an embarrassing thing to wear around, but she looked just right in it. Her face was full of anguish, and she stormed straight up to _Logan_ and slapped his cheek. But, instead of the anger and confusion I expected to read on his face, he only looked mildly amused.

"DEREK!" she screamed. "How COULD you? And with Emily?" Her finger pointed to me, and I raised an eyebrow. "Did last night mean NOTHING to you? I'll show you what it meant to me!" Suddenly she leaned forward and, to my absolute painful horror, kissed Logan very deeply. The world seemed to freeze as these two locked lips, and I felt a painful wrenching in my gut. Oh no. Maybe it was the hospital food, or medication, or the kiss, but I was going to puke all over them if I didn't get out of there fast.

I stood up quickly and bolted back inside the Palmwoods, opening the first door I found. It miraculously happened to be the bathroom, and I went into the stall and threw up every bit of food I had eaten, it seemed, from that whole week. Tears streamed down my cheeks; not only did I hate throwing up, I was stunned by the bluntness of this girl. The kiss they shared was the worst part, though; it seemed picturesque, as if they belonged together naturally. This must be my warning to give up on Logan. That's what I thought as I sat on the tile of the bathroom floor, wiping my mouth and still balling my eyes out.


	5. Kendall and Logan are the bestest

_ Hello, my brilliant and faithful readers! I am so sorry, I should have updated this story sooner…I thought I'd put this chapter up already and I started working on the next one, then I realized…whoa. Better update you guys! _

_ Stay turned and read my notes after the chapter!_

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter **Four**

Kendall Knight & Logan Mitchell = My heroes

…

..

.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

After I finished my mini-episode I stood from the cold floor and flushed the toilet, grossed out but feeling slightly better. My mind was still whirling with the weirdness of it all- hadn't I read on every teen gossip sight (not that I'd ever been on one…) that Logan Mitchell was single? What was this, anyhow? As soon as I opened the bathroom door I was greeted by a frowning Kendall, who looked obviously worried.

"Are you okay, Jenna?" he asked.

"Now that the hospital food's out of me, I'm better," I half-joked, half-stated. His face turned to disgust but he shook it away.

"Why did you throw up?"

"I-I'm not sure." That was a lie.

"Was it because of Camille?"

"Who?"

"The girl who almost made out with Logan," he explained. "She's the Palmwoods Queen of acting. She kisses him almost every day, claiming it's practice for her next role. Who knows with her, though."

"Oh," I said. It wasn't satisfying to hear that she practiced on Logan, but at least she wasn't madly in love with him.

"Yeah, she's kind of madly in love with him," he told me. I could practically hear the voices of BTR from their hit "Big Time Rush"….oh oh, oh oh.

"Wonderful," I muttered bitterly. "Is there anyone else who's in love with Logan….or the rest of you?"

"Hi Kendall," said a blonde girl brightly out of nowhere. She leaned up and kissed Kendall on the cheek, and he blushed cutely. Well, I wasn't too surprised to find this out- he was a nice-looking guy and he seemed genuinely caring.

"Hey Jo. This is Jenna," he introduced. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. The old adage _If looks could kill_ popped into my head, and obviously this girl had it out for me already. Even though Kendall had never been my target love.

"Hello," she said through clenched teeth. Kendall was oblivious to her dislike of me as he just kept up his smile. "You're new here?"

"Just for a few weeks," I answered. She released a breath I didn't know she was holding and she did smile. "I won a contest, and-"

"-OH! You're that Jenna!" she said, sighing in what I guessed was relief. "Sure, most of us at the Palmwoods saw your picture already, thanks to James. He says you two are an item."

"No, no, no," I said quickly. "We're not an item. We haven't even gone on a date."

"-Yet," James added, swinging an arm around me from nowhere. I groaned and shook my head. "She's just playing hard-to-get. She likes me."

"'She' is right here, James, and she's not saying any of that," I told him bitterly. He just laughed and squeezed his arm tighter. Then I felt someone press between us, and James' arm retracted quickly, replaced by another. Logan smiled down at me, and my eyes turned gratefully up at him.

"Oh," Jo said. "So, Kendall, about that dinner date…." And the two blondes walked off happily at that.

"I got an idea- let's go play some hockey!" Carlos shouted, jumping in front of us. "Jenna and Travis haven't seen 2J yet!"

"Carlos, I hate to break to you the bad news, but I don't think Travis will be seeing 2J anytime soon," I laughed, looking out at my friend. The Jennifers were circled around him like he was a god. "He's a little busy. But I would love to see your apartment."

"I don't get it," Carlos groaned. "How did he do it?"

"Sheer luck and eighteen years of practice," I answered.

"Race you up there!" Carlos challenged, and James took the bait. They both ran quickly towards the door marked "Stairs" and left Logan and I alone in the lobby. It felt slightly awkward for a moment as he rocked back and forth on his feet and I kept playing with my hair, but I'm glad he had the courage to speak up.

"So…elevator?" he asked. I nodded and followed him into the elevators. As soon as the door closed he turned to me very seriously. "Are you okay? Why did you run away?"

"Uh….," I started, lost for words. Oh crap. "I think I ate something bad at the hospital."

"Oh." He sounded relieved. "I was worried that it was Camille."

"No, that's fine." _Sure it was, Jenna. And unicorns are swimming in the Palmwoods pool._

"Uhm, just so you know…we aren't dating or anything," Logan said. "Camille just, I don't know…likes me. And there aren't really many girls who do, so I kinda…I dunno…**freak out** when they do that kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, intrigued.

"Kiss me," he answered. "You know, stuff like that."

"So if some other girl kissed you or _stuff like that_, you'd freak out?" I challenged.

"…Who's the other girl?" His grin was melting me. The courage I'd just gained was lost in his brilliant white smile. _Mental note- invest in some Crest Whitestrips._ I wasn't sure if I would be able to admit that I really liked him yet, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Any kind of girl."

"Huh. I don't know. I guess she'd have to be the right one," he told me. I watched as he stretched, his arms raising to the ceiling. They were extremely muscular and bulged out under his shirt. Then, as he raised his arms, his shirt lifted and I caught a glimpse of some abs. Six pack? Four pack? I didn't care, those things looked freaking awesome. I had to turn away so he wouldn't catch me drooling, which was probably going to happen soon. Who knew the smart one was the strong one? Finally the elevator let out a tired "ding" and the doors opened, revealing an over excited James. He reached in, grabbed my hand, and started to lead me down the hallway.

"So, how about that date?" he asked again, trying to raise an eyebrow as sexy as possible, and was he honestly trying to flex his arm muscles, too?

"How about later," I answered, releasing myself from his grasp and massaging my hand. He had really gripped it hard. "James, I just want to soak in Hollywood without any relationship drama."_ Well, from you, at least._ His face dropped and I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I was the super-sensitive type, and I honestly did feel some sympathy for poor, adorable James, so I gritted my teeth and smiled.

"Okay, James, what if we do this," I started as we walked down the hallway. "What if we go on a date as a group. Kendall and Jo can come, and uh….Logan and…Camille."

_ WHAT WAS I THINKING? CAMILLE? SHE WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING! Already she'd made me throw up and my heart break even just a little. Why did I say that?_

"That sounds great," he replied, smiling another unusually white smile. He opened an apartment door that read "2J" and walked in, examining the room. Kendall and Carlos were already in there, playing with a hockey game machine, yelling and screaming and cheering at the tiny plastic people. The room itself was really huge, which was not what I was expecting at all. The best part was definitely the yellow swirly slide sitting on the side of the room. There was an older lady standing in the kitchen area, pulling fish sticks out of the oven. I instantly walked over to her and smiled. She gave me an odd look, then smiled back.

"You're Jenna," she said.

"That's right," I smiled. "I'm sure James has told you about me."

"No….actually, Kendall did," she answered, laughing. "It's nice to meet you. You won the contest, right? I'm Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mom."

"Oh! Your son is great."

"Thanks- I don't hear that often." We laughed together and I already really liked Mrs. Knight. We watched as James joined Kendall and Carlos' intense game of hockey and grinned. Logan entered the room and my eyes turned to him again. He didn't head towards the game, though…he walked right up to me.

"Did James ask you out on a date?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," I answered, looking to see that Mrs. Knight was gone.

"What did you say?" Logan said hesitantly.

"Well….I actually said yes…..," I told him, and watched as his face turned to horror. "No! It's not bad. I was thinking a group date so I could get him off my back! Kendall and Jo, James and I, and uh…you and Camille?" His face dropped the horror and he did this awkward half smile, half grimace thing.

"I guess that would be okay. As long as you and James don't, you know, start making out or jumping on each other or anything like that," he said. I laughed.

"No jumping. Got it. I'm taking notes."

"Good, then you might want to take this one….DUCK!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me under the counter as a black hockey puck sailed barely over our heads. We both breathed a sigh of relief and noticed that we were holding hands. It felt perfect, my hand in his, and I tried to cherish the moment as I was finally meeting my huge star of a crush. It ended as I noticed his face was nearing mine. My breathing became quicker, more irregular, and I froze, unsure of what to do. Just as his lips were about to near mine the counter above us shook and we flew apart. Kendall's head poked out from above us and he raised one very dark eyebrow.

"And what were you two doing, may I ask?"

"Oh, you know, just talking about math!" Logan quickly covered. I pulled a calculator out from the floor beside me and grinned.

"Yeah, I love math," I told him. Kendall looked at both of us weirdly then disappeared. I dropped the calculator and looked at Logan, who was smiling at me knowingly.

"You hate math," he stated.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because you're a genius and I'm not."

"That has nothing to do with anything," he said. I smiled and we stood up to find the boys staring at us intensely, all wearing matching maroon-and-gold uniforms and holding hockey sticks. This might surprise them, but I played hockey a bit on my off time from college.

"Game on!" Carlos cheered, and Logan threw the hockey puck in their direction from behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look.

"I hope you came ready to play," he said. My eyes fell into slits, and I felt the familiar sensation of competition rushing through my veins.

"Oh yes. Bring it on." The boys all went "whoooaaa!" and laughed, and the hockey game began.

…

..

.

.

..

..

.

_ Oh, too cute. Time for a hockey game! Anyways though, the real reason I wanted you to stick around is to go check out the story Big Time Competition by futureisbright. Not only is it a brilliant story, an OC character that I actually created is still in the running. If you can, please go vote Hayden Hale on futureisbright's poll on her author page! (And check out her other stories- they're awesometastic!)_

_ Alright, peace out guys! Stay tuned and outta trouble!_


End file.
